


Whipped Into Shape

by MusicalTheatreNerd4Ever



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multi, Supergirl But Make It Broadway, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalTheatreNerd4Ever/pseuds/MusicalTheatreNerd4Ever
Summary: The Supergirl Characters in Legally Blonde The Musical. But mostly SupercorpNot really much on-stage stuff mostly backstage antics. You by no means have to be familiar with the musical it is mostly just there to provide a setting and because I love broadway and had a ton of fun casting the characters where I thought they should go.Obviously many creative liberties taken with this as far as the show is concerned. For example: Legally Blonde did not run for three years on broadway and the cast size should be a bit larger but i didn't want to go overboard casting characters that i would never even mention in the story.Lex isn't a Psychopath yet but he and Lillian still have the same personalities.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. "Do Me A Favor? Have yourself A Super Day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying out something new so here goes. I don't know how regular updates will be because i am a full time student, athlete, actor, and musician but i am having fun with the story so far. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I DO NOT own Supergirl or Legally Blonde and this fiction is just a bit of fun. Please reach out if there is any problem and i can take it down. All rights to their respective owners.

Legally Blonde The Musical  
Palace Theatre  
Broadway

Elle Woods……. Siobhan Smythe  
Emmet Forest……. Winn Schott  
Paulette Buonufonte…….. Astra In-Ze  
Vivienne Kensington……. Lena Luthor  
Warner Huntington III……. James Olsen  
Professor Callahan……. Snapper Carr  
Brooke Wyndham……. Kara Danvers  
Margot…….. Grace Parker  
Serena……. Samantha Arias  
Pilar……. Julia Freeman  
Enid Hoopes……. Nia Nal  
Kyle……. Mike Matthews

Ensemble……. Alex Danvers, Fiona Byrne, Gayle Marsh, Kelly Olsen, Leslie Willis, Lucy Lane, Maggie Sawyer, Mercy Graves, Megan Moore, Pam Ferrer, Veronica Sinclair, Jack Spheer, Querl Dox, William Dey  
Dance Captains…….Leslie Willis, Maggie Sawyer  
Swings……. Eve Tessmacher, Lyra Strayd, Manchester Black  
u/s Elle……. Kelly Olsen, Leslie Willis  
u/s Emmet…… Querl Dox  
u/s Paulette……. Megan Moore

Director……. Cat Grant  
Assistant Director……. John Jones  
Head Stage Manager……. Lauren Haley  
Choreography……. Andrea Rojas  
Costumes……. Rhea El

“Ladies and Gentlemen this is your fifteen minute call...” Kelly’s voice came loudly through the backstage speaker, “and a very happy Broadway Debut to Alex, Lena, and William!” 

Lena could hear the cheers erupting in all of the dressing rooms around her. The loudest cheer came from her right in the women’s chorus dressing room. This was it, this was the night where her dream came true. Today was her broadway debut and nothing could ruin that, or so she thought. 

“Mom, it’s fifteen minute call, are you here?” Lena practically glowed into the phone.

“Lena, your brother was testing out an early phase of his new anti sun grenade,” her mother Lillian said with a slow drawl, “He was having some problems with the levels of sunlight in his simulation incubator… so I’m staying to help him fix it.”

Lena sighed and hung up on her mother not bothering to say a thing. Of course Lillian would do this. Lena didn’t know why she was surprised Lex was more important in her mother's eyes, he always had been, even on the biggest day of her life to date. Lena didn’t know why she did it, but she began to let out a stream of tears. Her castmates shouted outside her door because with about 5 minutes to places they were scrambling to get their costumes on. Lena, being prepared, had put on her costume about a half an hour before, though from the looks of it she would have to redo all of her makeup. A form appeared in the doorway and Lena glanced up, seeing that it was her dressing room partner, Kara Danvers. 

“Keira Danvers,” Lena heard a scream that sounded like it came from the Director, Cat Grant, “You forgot to sign in again!”

“Sorry Miss Grant,” Kara laughed turning away from Lena and walking into the hallway

“Keira,” Cat smirked, “someday i am going to have to fire you for this!”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara smiled, “You know I have never missed a show so I find it a waste of ink, paper and my time to sign in and for that matter, if you fire me, you still have to pay me until December. It’s in the contract.” Kara giggled and shrugged.

“Fine,” said Cat, “Sign it tomorrow Kara.”

Lena had never seen Cat smile and it tickled her to see Kara Danvers have such an influence over her. Lena had only been around the cast a few days with two put-in rehearsals and already she could tell that Kara had this effect on everybody. Kara had spoken only a few words to her but Lena had seen her going around to all of the dressing rooms. She heard Kara telling every single person to ‘Break a Leg’ with a grin and staying to talk to them for a few minutes. She had yet to say a word to Lena today but Lena knew that she probably didn’t want to talk to her. Lena was a nobody who had only just gotten lucky at her audition and Kara, while not a Mega Star outside of the Broadway scene, was an accomplished actress. She had been with Legally Blonde for 3 years at this point and had just signed a contract renewal. 

Oh how Wrong Lena was…

“Hey Lena,” Kara said as she walked into their dressing room, shutting the door. 

Lena waved a little bit, turning her face away from Kara trying to mask her sadness. Kara saw right through that. 

“Lena are you okay?’ Kara asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Lena nodded, secretly surprised that Kara was even talking to her. She had not heard that much legitimate worry directed towards her and her feelings for, well, as long as she could remember. Kara ignored Lena’s nod.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked

Lena was grateful to have somebody to talk to even if they only acted like they were interested. She didn’t want to burden Kara with her frustrations but at the same time it all spilled out.

“My mother was supposed to be here today, ” Lena scoffed and Kara nodded in understanding, “but apparently she is more interested in my brother's science experiment than in the biggest day of my life!”

“Oh Lena i’m so sorry,” Kara said in a very sympathetic voice. 

Lena couldn’t bring herself to say anything until she heard, “Ladies and Gentlemen this is your places call”

“Oh goodness my makeup” Lena said in a panic looking in the mirror to see mascara drips down her face.

“Oh don’t worry about it we’ll get that fixed up right away” Kara said picking Lena up from her chair and escorting her over to the mirror. 

“But it’s places and I'm a mess,” Lena stressed, looking at Kara in her jeans and show t-shirt, “and you don’t even have your costume on yet.”

“Breathe Lena,” Kara said trying to calm her down, “The show hasn’t started yet and you have four songs before you have to be on stage anyways. Plus I don’t even have to move from my chair until after intermission so I can change then.”

“Ok.” Lena said slightly calmer than before though still upset and stressed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked once more which Lena responded to by pulling Kara in for a hug.

“Oh my goodness i’m so sorry,” Lena stuttered realizing that her and Kara had really only just met and she really shouldn’t be hugging her, Kara just made her feel so welcome in a way that nobody else ever had. 

“It’s really ok,” Kara said with another one of her big smiles, “now let’s fix that makeup!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was pretty short but i am just sort of testing the waters to see what people think and how to improve it. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and comment any suggestions or corrections or anything i might have missed. This is my first fic so let me know how I'm doing if you get the chance. Thank you all for reading and i hope you have a fabulous day.


	2. "This Is Harvard Law, Not Match.com"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own Supergirl or Legally Blonde and this fiction is just a bit of fun. Please reach out if there is any problem and i can take it down. All rights to their respective owners.

For the next five minutes Lena sat still while Kara fixed up her makeup. 

“There we go, all better,” Kara said, drawing a smile from Lena.

Not surprisingly, Kara was very good at makeup. To be honest Lena could already tell that there really wasn’t much she wasn’t good at. She could hear all of the Delta Nu girls onstage about midway through the opening number. Lena hadn’t realized how long it would take until she could make her entrance for the first time and despite being very excited, she still wanted just to get it over with. She looked up as she noticed a crunching noise from the other side of the dressing room. Lost in her thoughts, Lena hadn’t realized that Kara had hopped across the room and was eagerly digging into an open bag of chips. 

Lena let out a little smirk and Kara looked up guiltily with an orange ring of Cheetos dust around her mouth.

“Want some?” Kara enthusiastically asked, face sinking when Lena shook her head.

“Do you have any kale chips?” Lena asked much to Kara’s disgust.

“Ewwwwww! No!” Kara groaned, “No healthy food in this dressing room.”

Lena sighed but couldn’t help but smile in spite of herself. Though she was really only having one of her first conversations with Kara, she could tell that this girl was special. Lena was a very closed off person but Kara had already found a way to make her smile. Kara was just so adorably awkward that it was all Lena could do to keep herself from breaking out into laughter. The opening number was coming to a close, Lena could tell by the faint closing of the door on stage when James Olsen entered the Delta Nu house as Warner, and her nerves began to flare up again. It seemed as if Kara could sense this because she crossed the room to put her arm around Lena’s shoulder. 

“You’re gonna be great,” Kara said reassuringly as if she knew what Lena had been thinking, “I saw your final call back and you were fabulous. I can’t wait to see what you do out there!”

“You saw my audition?” Lena asked, surprised that she hadn’t noticed Kara in the audience and even more surprised that Kara had come to watch. Of course she probably came to watch everybody who had auditioned. Yes, definitely, she just seemed like that kind of person, Lena was nothing special.

“Yeah,” Kara said casually, “I caught you in Spamalot at the Paper Mill Playhouse and I thought you were great!” Lena’s mouth was hanging open, “Then I asked who they were auditioning to replace Kate and your name came up.” Lena was still in a state of shock, “Well I knew I had to come to see you audition! I had been waiting to see you perform again because I wasn’t able to catch you at Sacramento Music Circus. So, I came to watch from the orchestra pit.” Lena didn’t know what to say so she just stood there gaping like a codfish.

“Oh no, now you probably think I am like a stalker or something but it wasn’t like that I promise. I mean I was following you but not literally following, following like keeping track of you and your work, well that doesn’t sound any better but…” 

“Kara,” Lena cut off Kara’s rambling before she could take it any farther, “I just don’t know what to say, I am flattered that you even know my name much less any of my acting credits.”

Kara smiled at Lena and the two stood like that for a few seconds until Lena coughed and looked away. People often stared at her but when Kara did it it felt like she could see all of Lena, her feelings and thoughts, and it sent off a little flutter in Lena’s stomach. 

“So, um are you coming to the ‘Happy Trails’ party tonight?” Kara asked, breaking the silence. 

“Oh i didn’t realize... well… who’s leaving the show?” Lena asked rather shakily.

“Umm… Leslie is leaving for a TV job, Kelly’s going to Wicked, and Pam's been with the show forever so she’s just taking a break.”

“Oh, Yeah I'll come, sure.” Lena said knowing it would be rude to refuse even though she hardly knew these people. 

Their conversation was interrupted by some shouting backstage.

“Ugh, Siobhan” Kara muttered under her breath.

“What?” Lena asked before she heard the voice coming closer and becoming even louder.

“Don’t tell me to calm down because this moron messed up my freaking quick change,” Siobhan nearly screamed at the Stage Manager Lauren while pointing towards Gayle. The reputation of Siobhan Smythe proceeded her. She was a broadway Megastar who had made it in tv and film after her debut in Rent. She was now pretty much a household name but apparently she had good PR team because Lena had never heard one bad word about her. Yet here she was, screaming at an ensemble member who had put her dress on backwards accidentally. "She made me look like a crazy idiot on stage," Siobhan pouted. 

“Hey,” Cat said coming out of the chorus dressing room, “cut the attitude Siobhan, you are acting like a diva with the emotional capacity of a toddler!” Cat always had been one for a witty comeback, “this may come as a shock to you Siobhan but not everybody is always out to get you, most of us don’t think you are worth the effort. This is LIVE theatre and stuff happens that you are gonna have to deal with and it really doesn’t matter who’s fault it is. Now I would lecture you about being unprofessional but we both know that you wouldn’t listen and besides, you need to be back on that stage in 45 seconds so you better get your butt out there before I put Leslie on as Elle instead.”

Scoffing, Siobhan stormed away while Cat turned around with a smug grin, walking briskly back into the chorus dressing room, presumably to check on Alex who had been having quite the case of stage fright despite her outwardly tough appearence. 

Lena turned around to Kara who had been watching everything going on from her seat in front of the mirror and she shrugged. “Happens 2 or 3 times a week,” Kara said and Lena nodded in response, although she was still a bit surprised, “she bullies just about everybody except Me and Snapper because she knows we couldn't care less about what she thinks. She knows how to get into people's heads but she hates you even more when you don't let her. If she ever comes after you, let me know ok?”

Lena nodded again, although she didn’t know Kara well, she certainly didn’t expect to see this protective side of her but it was endearing. Knowing that Kara cared just made her all the more happy to have found herself in this show, in this role, in this dressing room, with this girl who had the warmest heart and the nicest smile and… goodness what was she thinking. Kara was just a genuinely nice person who had no problems standing up for other people. Lena honestly wondered how it was that such a person existed in real life but here she was. But Lena didn’t like Kara, well she liked her a lot actually but not in that way, in a we-are-acquaintances-I-hope-we-can-be-friends kind of way. Yeah that was how she felt about Kara. Lena had just been confused because Kara had been so kind. It was an emotional rollercoaster today, and with Lillian bailing on her debut and the stress of the debut to begin with, Lena had just needed someone to talk to and Kara had listened. That would never happen again. Lena did not cry, Luthors did not cry, this was an anomaly and after today she would not feel so happy inside when Kara spoke to her or find it cute when she shoved chips into her mouth. No, after today Kara would say a polite “Hello” as she passed Lena in the dressing room and that would be it. Gosh why did it disappoint Lena so much when she thought about that? Kara was just… Shoot, she needed to be on stage, like now. Lena grabbed her coat and sprinted on to the stage during the blackout.

She had made it in time. This was Lena’s night and nothing, not her mother or Lex or Kara, could distract her from the climax of her life. The achievement of her dream. As the lights rose, Lena smiled, holding back tears and took in the people all around her, This was the theatre, the place where she felt safe, comfortable with who she was, where she knew was home. And gosh darn it she was crying again although these were happy tears. Twice in one day, that had to be some kind of record. Come to think of it, Lena hadn’t cried twice in one day since that time when she was 13 and Lillian had slapped her in the face for goodness knows what reason and then locked in her room for two days without food. But Lena couldn’t think about that now. Time to put her feelings in little boxes and crush this performance. 

“Well, here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did a lot of setting up other stuff to come so i hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts and how you think i'm doing. If you have any suggestions or things i may have missed feel free to let me know. If you have any ideas as to where this will go feel free to theorize. Have a fabulous day everybody.


	3. "So Much Better Than Before"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own Supergirl or Legally Blonde and this fiction is just a bit of fun. Please reach out if there is any problem and i can take it down. All rights to their respective owners.

The show went better than Lena could ever have imagined it would. She remembered everything with the one exception being that she forgot to take off Vivienne's engagement ring before the court scene but that was minimal and hardly anybody had noticed. As the curtain closed on the fabulous night she walked off the stage and was immediately enveloped in a hug. Lena tensed at the contact but as she opened her eyes she saw bouncy blonde hair and she knew who it was.

“Oh my goodness Lena, you were sooooo good!” Kara gushed, pulling back from the hug and smiling down at the shorter Lena.

“Really?” Lena questioned, craving the other woman’s validation for some... uhh no particular reason at all. Kara nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Come on, we need to get the pin curls out of our hair so we can get to the stage door!”

Ugh, this was the moment that Lena had been dreading since she got the call to the casting office. The stage door. Lena felt sick just thinking about it. She had to go outside and meet all of those people and sign their Playbills and take their pictures knowing that they probably hated her. Her performance was probably trashy and Kara was only being nice so as not to hurt her feelings. Lena was nothing special, or so she had been told by her mother and brother every day of her life. 

“Why theatre Lena? Science is where all of the money is. In 20 years don’t come calling when you are a broke actor.” as if Lena really cared about the money.

“You’ll never make it to broadway!”

“Your singing is pitchy and your acting is subpar.”

“You’re a disappointment to the Luthor name.”

So forgive Lena if she felt a little skeptical. 

She shuffled into the dressing room putting on her best serious face. Kara looked up with a smile but didn’t seem to notice the masked terror on Lena’s face and went back to removing her makeup. Maybe Lena was a better actor than she previously thought. As she absentmindedly removed her wig cap and began taking all of the pins out of her hair her mind drifted back to the stage. This had been such an important day for Lena and she replayed it all in her head over and over and gradually the nausea began to disappear. Until it was replaced by a new wave when she realized that she had almost finished removing her makeup, putting her one step closer to the stage door experience. 

At this particular moment, Kara seemed to begin to sense a tension in the room and as new as Kara was to Lena, she seemed to understand that leaving Lena alone to her own thoughts was a very bad idea most of the time. 

“Hey, Kara said softly, coming up next to Lena and pulling her out of her thoughts, “what are you worried about?”

“Umm.. uhh… nothing” Lena replied too quickly and very unconvincingly 

“Yeah, sure, okay” Kara said, not wanting to push Lena into sharing something that made her uncomfortable. But the caring look in her eyes made Lena crack.

“I'm so scared that I’m gonna walk out the stage door and everybody is gonna boo and they are all gonna hate me and I'm gonna be fired on the best day of my life and then my family will be right! I am a disappointment and everybody hates me and they should because I’m going to ruin the show and…” Lena trailed off, silenced by Kara’s hand suddenly on her shoulder. Her face flushed tomato red but that was because of her embarrassment right? Not because of Kara’s hand which was still placed firmly on her shoulder and why was her heart beating so fast suddenly?

“Hey Hey,” Kara soothed, “It’s okay. You were fantastic and EVERYBODY will see that and they already do. You would never have gotten the part in this show if you weren’t right for it and I can tell you right now that you were perfect. Vivienne has never had so much sass or smarts and she certainly never looked as good as she did today.”

Lena took in a breath. Did Kara just say that she looked good. How so? Like in-character or like pretty. Or neither and she was just being nice. Kara seemed to have no sense of the inner turmoil that her comment had just caused and was continuing to ramble on but seemed to realize that it was time to stop talking. 

“All right, I’m ready,” Lena decided with no concept of why but she just felt prepared for anything. Then Lena’s stomach did a flip flop as she felt a hand slip into hers and her fingers interlock with Kara’s. She avoided looking at Kara but in this moment she felt like she could take on the world. The two, hands intertwined, walked down the hall, down the stairs and out the stage door. As Lena took in the sight of the barricades and security guards on guard in case the audience decided to stampede her for ruining their show she heard a loud cheer resound from the audience. Slowly a chanting began and Lena looked over at Kara, face lighting up with a smile, drawing a wink from the blonde as Lena felt like she could soar when she heard what they were chanting.

“Lena! Lena! Lena! Lena!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was so tired out from school and sports and tried to write quite a few times but was completely uninspired so I hope you enjoy and i hope i can update more regularly now but we'll see.
> 
> Have a great day everybody!!


End file.
